


Singing Stiles

by sterekwolfstar



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Stiles goes to a karaoke club after once again feeling alone but he doesn't expect to see his best friend/secret crush Scott show up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I had the song Some Day My Prince Will Come by Ashley Tisdale pop into my head randomly so I wrote this. If it's too rough I'm sorry. Let me know what you think :) Hope you enjoy.

Stiles had been feeling left out lately. It wasn’t Scott’s fault or anyone’s fault in particular, but with all the supernatural stuff happening in Beacon Hills all the werewolves have been extra busy. Even Scott who tries to always have special Stiles time with him, has been so exhausted that they have barely spent much waking time together. As much as Stiles loves sleeping next to Scott in bed, that’s not the same as getting to talk to him. One on hand, Stiles is a little relieved because his feelings for Scott have begun to increase and it’s getting harder and harder to keep them to himself. However, he isn’t ready to lose Scott as a friend, although he does feel like he already is. He will always be there for Scott, but it sucks when his best friend has more important priorities. Although he is thankful that Scott always ends up sleeping at his house in his bed. His father rolled his eyes the first time he saw them in bed together and muttered something about unhealthy boundaries, but Stiles didn’t care. Having anytime with Scott, even if they were asleep was better than nothing. Tonight though, Stiles was going to get out of Beacon Hills. He was going to get in Roscoe and drive to a town about an hour away. He loved Beacon Hills. Beacon Hills will always be his home, but he wasn’t too happy with the place right then because it kept him from Scott. Stiles felt guilty though for feeling so frustrated. Scott didn’t ask for all the responsibility that he had. Stiles knew that it was taking a toll on him, but Scott was always going to be the guy who helped out so innocent people wouldn’t get hurt. Stiles couldn’t ask him not to do that. It would be selfish of him to do that. However, there had to be a fine line. Stiles grabbed a bottled water and a couple of snacks and some good music and got in his jeep. He left a note on the counter telling his dad where he was going and why and that he would be alright. An hour later, Stiles arrived at his destination. He had been there about a half dozen times before, but every time he went, he couldn’t help but feel nervous. Something that no one knew, not even Scott was that he loved to sing. No one also knew that he had a talent for singing. Well, other than the people at the karaoke place that he happened to find one day while surfing the internet. The people there were nice and he had made quite a few friends. None of them judged him for being quirky. They embraced him and he loved going to the karaoke place. Singing was a way to escape and let out his frustrations in a positive way. The theme night for tonight was Disney songs which excited Stiles Who didn’t love Disney? 

Stiles was greeted warmly by everyone when he walked in. It was a nice relief to be away from Beacon Hills and all the emotional baggage that the town brought. He hated that he was lying to Scott though. But he can’t lie to someone who doesn’t have much time to talk to him. Stiles ate and chatted with a few of the people he had gotten to know the most over his past six visits. Dinner usually happened before karaoke started. An hour passed before karaoke started because stiles had confessed his most recent confession. He had told them that he had more than friendly feelings for his best friends and his friends were sympathetic and told him that he should try to tell him how he feels, but Stiles wasn’t ready that. He wasn’t ready to be heartbroken. 

Scott opened the door to the Stilinski house with his spare key. The door was locked which was unusual because he expected Stiles to be here. He noticed that Roscoe wasn’t out there, but he thought that Stiles might have still been inside. Roscoe has been to the car shop a few times lately so it wasn’t a complete surprise to see him gone, but Stiles was gone too sadly. Scott noticed a letter on the counter that Stiles had left for his father. Sadness and jealousy consumed him when he read that Stiles was meeting with some of his friends at the karaoke club an hour away. He had heard of the place but he had never heard Stiles mention it. Heck, he didn’t even know Stiles sang or had an interest in singing which made him feel like a terrible friend. Scott thought about waiting around for Stiles to return, but he didn’t know when that would happen especially if he went home with someone else. That thought made the werewolf act up in him and he immediately knew that he had to get up there to see his friend. He had been sort of neglectful lately so he doesn’t blame Stiles for going out of town to seek company. Scott made his way quickly to that place after googling directions. He was there in 45 minutes. 

Stiles took a deep breath before getting up onstage. He didn’t know what song he would be singing until he got up there and looked at the machine where the lyrics showed up. When the name of the song showed up, he blushed. It almost seemed like they picked that song out for him on purpose. The music started up for the song “Some Day My Prince Will Come” from Snow White and Stiles began singing. Inside he was trying not to think about how he would never get his prince. 

Scott rushed in, and was surprised to see Stiles singing the song from Snow White. Scott blushed and he fell even more in love with his best friend. His crush was talented. 

Stiles almost stopped singing when the door opened and Scott walked in. Scott was the absolute last person he expected to see. He turned beet red and continued singing because he couldn’t stop. He was already halfway through the song. He tried to ignore Scott but throughout the rest of the song his eyes were connected with Scott’s. When it was over, he tried to ignore the feeling of embarrassment. 

“Stiles, you are incredible,” Scott told him in awe. He almost didn’t know what else to say.

“What are you doing here Scott,” Stiles asked embarrassed. “I thought you had more pack business.”

Scott didn’t have to be a werewolf to know there was bitterness inside him when he said that. “You are my pack business. I’m sorry. I guess I’ve been trying to bury myself in supernatural stuff so I could avoid talking to you about my more than friendly feelings for you.” Scott was surprised those words came out but they were true.

Stiles glared at him. “I don’t need your sympathy feelings for me. I am guessing you may have found out that I like you and are only just saying that to make me feel ok.”

Scott rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss Stiles, taking Stiles by surprise. Stiles made a cute little noise with his mouth which instantly made Scott hard. Stiles kissed back after his brain registered what was happening. “I want to be your prince Stiles. I’m serious. This isn’t sympathy. If I knew you had feelings for me I would have told you sooner.”

Stiles grinned. “I love you Scott. So much it hurts sometimes. Especially when you want to spend your time with all those not so ugly werewolves.”

Scott laughed sensing Stiles’s jealousy. “You have no reason to be jealous. I’m yours. I always have been in a way. I hope to always be.”

Stiles smiled and pulled his prince in for a kiss. “You found my note didn’t you?”

“Yeah. I’m glad you left your dad a note.”

Stiles smiled. “Did you really think I was good?”

“Yes,” Scott told him in awe. “You never cease to amaze me.”

“Want to meet my friends?”

“Are they just friends,” Scott asked feeling protective. Stiles laughed, not needing to be a werewolf to see Scott’s jealousy. 

“Yes,” Stiles told him with a smile. “They tried to convince me to tell you how I feel about you so they’re good people.”

Scott laughed and gave Stiles a hug, inhaling his scent. “I love you so much. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me that you sing.”

“Well, Scotty that is one of the only things you don’t know about me,” Stiles told him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want you to laugh or whatever.”  
Scott placed a hand on Stiles red cheek. “I would never laugh at you.”

Stiles blushed and dragged Stiles over to introduce him to his friends. The car ride home seemed to drag on forever. The two of them didn’t stay around too long to chat with his friends because Stiles friends could tell that the two of them wanted to be together and they were. They were each others princes for the rest of their lives.


End file.
